Lo correcto
by 24yada
Summary: El la reconoció cuando entro en esa cueva en busca de refugio, en donde él también se estaba refugiando del clima impetuoso, y ocultándose como solo él sabe, se debatía que debía hacer con la chica ¿Debería asesinarla? Los personajes son y seran propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

_Maldita sea._

Se quejaba internamente la kunoichi, preguntándose como jodidos había terminado en esta situación: mirando el techo de un pequeño cuarto, a oscuras.

Se encontraba acostada en una cama individual, de sabanas blancas. No alcanzaba a distinguir mucho, la única fuente de iluminación era la luz que se filtraba debajo de lo que parecía una puerta.

Aun recostada, levanto un brazo a la altura del rostro para quitar de su rostro un mechón rosa rebelde, fue entonces cuando algo a lo largo de su antebrazo llamo su atención. Apenas se distinguía bajo la tenue luz. Marcas de lo que claramente era un sello.

Un sellado de chackra.

-¡Maldición!- grito al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el brazo bruscamente a un costado, lo cual solo le causo un agudo dolor que le recorría el abdomen. Había abierto una herida profunda a lo ancho de este, causada por una espada.

Tocando su abdomen, descubrió que debajo de la blusa roja había vendas bien sujetas, alguien la había vendado. Comenzó a sentir que la sangre emanaba despacio de la herida.

Se incorporo un poco con extremo cuidado para observar su alrededor. No había ventanas ni ningún otro mueble más que la cama en la que se encontraba acostada.

_Cálmate Sakura. _Era lo que se repetía internamente la muchacha. Tratando de evitar pensamientos que nublaban su mente de miedo implicando la muerte, la violación y la tortura.

Se encontraba a merced de su captor.

Su captor.

No sabía quién jodidos era, pero igual la situación era mala, muy mala.

Escucho pasos.

Calmados y firmes.

Se le acelero el ritmo cardiaco a tal punto que pensó que la otra persona era capaz de escuchar sus latidos. Sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, dedujo que debía ser un hombre grande o una mujer pesada ya que sonaban pesados. Deseaba que fuera la segunda opción.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo en la puerta.

Un ruido seco sonó junto con un chirrido dejando claro la falta de aceite en la puerta. Un halo de luz amarilla entro en la habitación. Sakura cerró los ojos, después de estar acostumbrada a la oscuridad ese cambio repentino la encandilo.

Entreabrió los ojos para toparse con la figura que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

Un hombre.

De aspecto calmado y con esos ojos tan negros que sentía que miraba a un vacio interminable donde cualquier diminuta onda de luz era consumida por la oscuridad, al igual que ese cabello.

Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha.

Entonces lo recordó.

Se encontraba volviendo de una misión de la aldea de la arena, tan solo tenía que entregar unos pergaminos al ahora Kazekage, Gaara. Se encontraba viajando de regreso a la aldea de la Hoja, ya llevaba un día de viaje. Estaba cayendo la noche y por las nubes oscuras en el cielo estaba por caer una tormenta. Por lo cual decidió que sería mejor descasar y encontrar refugio.

Encontró una cueva lo suficientemente ancha como para meter alrededor de 50 personas en ella y de largo, pues no supo con exactitud ya que se extendía perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Sakura hubiera preferido un lugar más pequeño pero ya llevaba alrededor de una hora y media buscando hasta que dio con esta cueva, añadiendo el hecho de que ya había anochecido y el clima no parecía estar a su favor. Y Acomodando su mochila decidió encender una fogata, probablemente sería una noche fría.

No tardo en armar una fogata y acercar ambas manos a esta, la temperatura estaba descendiendo. Afuera de la cueva los arboles comenzaban a doblarse debido al aire que rugía.

Entonces comenzó a llover, una lluvia fuerte que en segundo humedeció todo el suelo fuera de la cueva. No se escuchaba más que el estridente sonido de la lluvia y el rugir del viento.

Sakura se sobresalto al ver el primer destello de luz incandescente y en unos instantes escuchar el trueno.

_Genial, lo que faltaba._ Se dijo así misma. Al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba en la pared de la cueva. _Sera una noche larga._

No podía dormir, no es que le dieran miedo los relámpagos pero si se sobresaltaba cada vez que escuchaba uno al mismo tiempo que se mantenía alerta en caso de algún peligro.

Fue entonces cuando escucho el crujir de una rama justo fuera de la cueva, alarmada se puso a la defensiva recogiendo un kunai.

Espero.

El momento tenso paso después de 2 minutos en los que no escuchaba nada más que el golpe de la lluvia en el suelo. Dejo el kunai en el piso y suspiro aliviada.

Fue entonces cuando otro relámpago ilumino la vista que tenia fuera de la cueva y lo que alcanzo a ver en una fracción de segundo la dejo helada.

Cinco grandes figuras se delinearon.

Todas figuras masculinas.

Volviendo a su posición defensiva se puso de pie. Y entro en el campo de iluminación de la fogata las figuras masculinas, todos igual de empapados unos más altos que otros, y por sus bandas de la Aldea oculta del sonido. Sakura se encontraba a tan solo 10 metros de los hombres.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí- dijo un hombre el más alto y robusto de todos con una voz divertida –Una kunoichi de la Hoja, y yo que solo quería un lugar donde pasar la tormenta. Que afortunados somos, algo de diversión- esto último diciéndolo en un tono que a Sakura le erizo los vellos.

El hombre que hablo les lanzo una mirada a los otros y estos sonrieron con picardía.

El hombre robusto se lanzo sobre ella con una velocidad sorprendente tratando de propinarle un golpe en el estomago a la muchacha. Sakura como era más pequeña tuvo el tiempo suficiente para agacharse y con un puño lleno de chackra propinarle un fuerte golpe en el estomago que rompió por lo menos varias costillas.

El hombre se inclino escupiendo sangre y Sakura aprovecho para hincarse en el piso y barrer este con la pierna, logrando así derrumbar al hombre.

_Uno menos._ Pensó, se levanto y con kunai en mano espero el siguiente ataque. Los hombres la miraban atónitos, no pensaron que fuera tan fuerte y derribara de dos golpes a su compañero. Se miraron entre sí, la atacarían entre todos.

Una ráfaga de Kunais venia directo a ella. Los esquivo con facilidad y desvió algunos con su kunai.

Gran error.

No noto que entre los Kunais venían unas pequeñas agujas. Solo hasta que sintió que algo se le clavaba en el antebrazo derecho y muslo izquierdo.

Eran delgadas e invisibles para el ojo humano con tan poca iluminación. Se las saco, fue entonces que sintió un hormigueo extraño y entumecimiento de su pierna y brazo.

-V-Veneno- dijo más que nada para sí misma.

-Que inteligente- le contesto un hombre bajito y delgado.

Los miembros afectados no le respondían, eran como si no pertenecieran al cuerpo de la kunoichi. Ahora tan solo tenía un brazo para defenderse y una pierna para moverse.

Un hombre rubio de grandes músculos, arremetió contra ella con espada en mano. Sakura lo bloqueo con el kunai. Tan solo se escuchaba el rechinar de metal contra metal. El hombre rubio llevo su mano libre a su espalda, y saco una escondida espada. Sakura lo noto pero con tan solo una mano el funcionamiento no era mucho lo que pudo hacer.

En un rápido movimiento el hombre le corto a lo largo del abdomen y le dio una patada en el mismo lugar que le tiro e hizo que avanzara sobre su espalda cinco metros.

Sakura tirada boca arriba en el piso, trato de sanar la herida con el brazo que le funcionaba. Se estaba empezando a empapar de sangre su blusa.

De un rápido movimiento el hombre rubio se posiciono sobre ella, tomo su muñeca de donde empezaba a emanar chackra verde y la puso a un costado de su cabeza.

-S-suéltame- se quejo tratando de oponer resistencia.

-Más vale que cooperes- dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que ponía su espada en la garganta de ella.

Sakura pensaba que tal vez era mejor que el hombre le cortara la garganta, en definitiva no quería ser violada por cuatro hombres.

¿_Así es como terminara mi vida? ¿Violada? _Eran los pensamientos de la kunoichi.

El hombre estaba besándole el cuello cuando sintió un tirón que lo apartaba de la kunoichi suficientemente fuerte para tirarlo al suelo.

Sakura distinguió una capa negra y unos ojos rojos como la sangre que miraban a los hombres.

Su vista se empezó a nublar, debido a la carga emocional y la falta de sangre.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

_Itachi me salvo._

Fue lo primero que pensó Sakura.

Itachi se recargo en el marco de la puerta con una expresión calmada y serena.

-Hasta que despiertas- dijo el pelinegro sin dirigirle la mirada.

-t-tu…me salvaste –dijo en un susurro apenas audible, olvidando su herida se incorporo bruscamente -¡ugh!- una punzada de dolor la recorrió, Sakura se inclino hacia adelante y sostuvo su abdomen, ahora sentía la venda mas húmeda.

-No deberías hacer movimientos bruscos- dijo Itachi tranquilo y firme. –Aun no ha cerrado tu herida-

Sakura lo observo, Itachi era por lo menos 20 cm más alta que ella. -¿Dónde estoy?-

-En una guarida de Akatsuki- contesto Itachi.-Supongo que tienes hambre, ya pasan de las 12 de mediodía-

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- pregunto una seria Sakura ignorando la invitación a comer.

Itachi la miro directamente a los ojos, y después la examino de pies a cabeza. A Sakura esa mirada la hacía sentirse desnuda.

Itachi la salvo, si, es verdad.

El la reconoció cuando entro en esa cueva en busca de refugio, en donde él también se estaba refugiando del clima impetuoso, y ocultándose como solo él sabe, se debatía que debía hacer con la chica ¿Debería asesinarla? La muchacha ni si quiera noto su presencia, podría haberla tomarla por sorpresa y de un golpe acabar con su vida. Pero no lo hizo. Y recargado en la pared tan solo se limito a observarla, no era una amenaza en potencia, eso estaba claro.

Cuando aquellos hombres aparecieron no sabía qué hacer, ¿la debería de ayudar? Eso parecía lo correcto. Pero entonces ella derribo a un robusto hombre de solo dos golpes, tal vez ella podía sola.

Pero noto algo extraño en la chica, era como si no le funcionara una pierna y un brazo, entonces aquel hombre la ataco hiriéndola y derribándola. Vio que de su mano emanaba un chackra verde, el sabia que tipo de jutsu era ese. Un jutsu médico.

_Una ninja medico, _fue lo que pensó.

Observo como el hombre se posicionaba encima de ella. Fue entonces cuando algo hirvió dentro de el, aquellos hombres la violarían.

Activando el Sharingan y con una velocidad sorprendente, arremetió contra el hombre que se encontraba encima de ella.

Y en tan solo unos minutos termino con sus oponentes.

-Sakura Haruno- dijo Itachi con la vista fija en esos orbes verdes.-Te necesito-

Sakura sorprendida pregunto -¿Para qué?-

-Necesito de tus habilidades médicas-


	2. Chapter 2

**Les traigo otro capítulo, definitivamente este fic no será muy largo. Le calculo unos 5 capítulos más o menos. Y ¿porque actualizo tan rápido? Pues por que cuando entre de vacaciones (1 mes y cachito) no tendré oportunidad de escribir nada /: me dedicare solamente al estudio. Terminare la historia lo antes posible.**

**Así que disfruten la lectura :D**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son y serán de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

-Necesito de tus habilidades médicas-

Itachi la miraba fijamente sin demostrar ninguna emoción en el rostro.

-habilidades medicas… -susurro Sakura mirándose las manos. -¿Estás enfermo?- lo miro desconcertada, el Uchiha aparentaba tener buena salud.

El Uchiha solo asintió.

-Y… ¿Qué te hace pensar que cooperare?- pregunto la kunoichi expectante.

-Lo harás - declaro un Itachi que parecía aburrido. –Si es que quieres volver a ver Konoha, y evitar que Kisame y yo hagamos una sorpresiva visita al Jinchuriki del kyubi- Esto último Itachi lo dijo con un ligero tono amenazador que a Sakura le recorrió la espalda un escalofrió.

_Naruto… _Pensó Sakura, ella sabía que Itachi era el asesino de todo el clan Uchiha y después de todo también era un miembro de Akatsuki por lo tanto cumpliría sus palabras. La joven comenzó a sentir que una rabia crecía dentro de ella, rabia porque por culpa de ese hombre a unos metros de ella, Sasuke había abandonado la aldea y se había dejado corromper por la venganza, y ahora amenazaba a hacerle algún daño a Naruto.

_¡Maldición!_

-Bien, cooperare- hablo Sakura mientras sentía un impulso intenso de propinarle un golpe al Uchiha.

-Primero necesito que tus heridas sanen- dijo Itachi observando el pedazo de venda que sobresalía de la blusa, esta estaba manchada de sangre –Tus vendas necesitan ser cambiadas- afirmo al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación en busca de vendas limpias.

Sakura con movimientos lentos y lanzando un apenas audible quejido se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, preguntándose si sería posible escapar, como reaccionaria Naruto, su maestra Tsunade y todos sus compañeros cuando en dos días no llegara de su misión.

_Me buscaran, si, me buscaran y rescataran _era lo que se repetía tratando de sonar optimista, pero ni siquiera ella tenía idea de donde se encontraba y pensaba que tal vez Itachi tenía un truco bajo la manga que impediría su rastreo.

Sakura estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Itachi había entrado en la habitación con pequeña caja donde venían suministros médicos y con algo de ropa doblada meticulosamente.

-Deberías de darte una ducha- dijo Itachi sobresaltando a Sakura.

Puso la ropa y la pequeña caja a un costado de la chica, y camino hacia la pared contigua a la de la entrada, justo enfrente de Sakura, ella no había notado que había una puerta ahí hasta que Itachi la abrió y encendió la luz. Sakura pudo ver para adentro de esa nueva parte de la habitación, había un retrete, lavamanos y una ducha.

Fue cuando entendió que el "deberías" de Itachi más bien era una orden.

Con movimientos pausados recogió la ropa y la caja que Itachi había traído trato de ponerse de pie pero no pudo, Itachi se dio cuenta y se puso a un lado de ella extendiéndole una mano como apoyo, Sakura acepto el gesto y en cuanto logro ponerse de pie le soltó la mano como si esta quemara, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus piernas, dio un paso pero cuando trato de que su otra pierna le siguiera, esta no respondió, la sentía algo entumecida y torpe, lo que causo que perdiera el equilibrio, sin poder evitar el golpe que se daría en el rostro, cerró los ojos. Espero el golpe que nunca llego.

Itachi noto los movimientos torpes de la chica y la atajo, abrazándola con un brazo justo debajo del busto, tratando de no lastimarla.

A Sakura le pulsaba la herida del abdomen y se sintió algo abrumada ante el brazo del Uchiha que envolvía su tórax.

El Uchiha sin decir nada y sin dejar de sujetarla ayudo a Sakura a enderezarse, paso su mano detrás de la kunoichi y la abrazo por el hombro, ayudándola a caminar hacia la ducha.

Sakura se sentía extraña ante la proximidad del Uchiha mayor, era una mezcla de miedo y encogimiento, también algo de sorpresa y vergüenza por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo por parte de él.

_No le sirves muerta y herida. _Era con lo que se excusaba ella misma esas atenciones.

Itachi por su parte estaba tranquilo como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días, aunque si noto que la kunoichi se encontraba algo inquieta. Mientras la ayudaba a avanzar hacia el baño se dio cuenta que a la chica le comenzaba a funcionar mejor la pierna y ya no daba tantos pasos torpes.

Y ya habiendo llegado al baño no sabía si esta era capaz de sostenerse por sí sola. Aun sin soltarla, fue Sakura quien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Yo puedo sola- dijo Sakura con un tono de presunción e Itachi la soltó.

Sakura se recargo de inmediato en la pared en busca de apoyo. Mirándole a los ojos, levanto una ceja, dándole a entender que necesitaba que el Uchiha saliera del pequeño baño. El Uchiha no sabía si ayudarla a asearse pero sabía que Sakura se negaría, observo la ropa que la chica llevaba puesta, una blusa roja rasgada y manchada de sangre, con un short negro y una falda rosa junto con unas botas a la altura de la rodilla.

Sakura solo observo como el Uchiha se acercaba a ella quedando a solo 20 centímetros frente a ella y se agachaba.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Sakura alarmada.

-No creo que seas capaz de agacharte a quitarte los zapatos- contesto al mismo tiempo que le quitaba las botas y las ponía a un lado.

Dicho esto Itachi se levanto y salió del baño cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se sintió algo aliviada cuando el Uchiha salió, la mirada que él le lanzaba la hacía sentir indefensa y algo nerviosa.

Camino hasta el lavamanos, puso ahí la ropa y la caja. Se miro en el espejo que había en el lavamanos y noto que se miraba fatal su cara estaba sucia y el cabello alborotado. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa con algo de dificultad y emitiendo algún quejido de vez en cuando. Solo le quedaba la venda que le había colocado Itachi, decidió que debía examinar la herida. Quito la venda y noto que la herida tenía 1 cm de profundidad, también se dio cuenta que había más enrojecimiento del que debería de haber alrededor de la herida.

_El inicio de una infección._ Pensó instantáneamente Sakura, se decía que tal vez Itachi lavo la herida antes de vendarla pero no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la cortaron hasta que la vendaron. Probablemente estuvo expuesta a las bacterias el tiempo suficiente para que estas multiplicaran e invadieran su organismo.

Reviso la caja que le había dado Itachi, había vendas, agua oxigenada, alcohol, yodo, gasas, algunos frasquitos de pastillas entre otras cosas.

Ella misma podría desinfectar su herida y evitar una infección, entonces se le ocurrió un posible plan de escape.

Si daba resultado volvería en una pieza a konoha.

Y si no probablemente enfurecería a Itachi y tendrían consecuencias sus acciones.

Decidió que se arriesgaría. Deseaba con ansias volver a su hogar y no tener nada que ver con el Uchiha.

El primer paso del plan elaborado en su mente era no desinfectar la herida, si era posible empeorar la infección.

Pero antes que nada se debía duchar, corría el riesgo de que Itachi entrara en la habitación preguntándole qué estaba haciendo si no escuchaba el sonido del agua contra el azulejo.

Camino hasta la ducha apoyando una mano contra la pared y abrió el grifo del agua. El agua estaba fría y Sakura pensó que eso era perfecto ya que para mejorar las infecciones se necesita agua tibia. Se ducho evitando lavar alrededor de la herida.

Se seco tomando una toalla colgada en la pared, y hecho una mirada a la ropa que le había dado Itachi.

_Ropa de mujer _se dijo a si misma suponiendo que tal vez había algún miembro femenino en Akatsuki. La ropa consistía en un pantalón negro justo debajo de la rodilla y una blusa azul Prusia ¾ de manga con un cuello en v.

Sakura se puso la misma ropa interior, peleando un poco con las bragas ya que no se podía agachar porque presionaría su herida. Aun en ropa interior tan solo vendo la herida, conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenia de desinfectarla.

Se puso la blusa con un poco de dificultad tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos. Pero para el pantalón era otra historia, lo tiro en el piso de una forma en que solo necesitaba meter las piernas y quedaría enganchado a sus tobillos, pero era todo lo que podía hacer.

Uso el retrete con la tapa abajo como asiento y tan solo logro subir el pantalón a la mitad del muslo. Pensó en pararse tal vez así podría subir el pantalón y abrocharlo, pero ahora no se podía levantar.

El retrete era diferente no tenía el típico depósito de agua. Estiro la mano hacia la pared que tenia detrás pero ni siquiera la alcanzaba con la yema de los dedos.

_¡Maldición, no!_ Se repetía Sakura, no había un lugar cerca de agarre para sujetarse y lo que menos quería era llamar a Itachi y que la viera en esa posición con los pantalones a la mitad del muslo.

No había otra opción si no quería quedarse ahí sentada para siempre.

-U-Uchiha…- trato de llamarlo pero solo le salió un susurro que apenas ella escucho.

-¡Itachi!- grito y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que había sonado a desesperada.

Itachi que se encontraba hasta el momento sentado en un sofá individual preguntándose por que tardaba tanto la chica, se sobresalto al escuchar el grito y se dirigió de inmediato en su auxilio. Por la mente de Itachi pasaban imágenes de la chica tirada en el piso sin poder levantarse, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarse a la kunoichi sentada en el retrete con los pantalones a medio muslo.

Sakura lo miro avergonzada y roja como un tomate, el Uchiha supo de inmediato que la chica necesitaba ayuda para levantarse.

Itachi vio la toalla con la que la chica se había secado y la levanto del piso. Se acerco hasta ella y le ofreció la toalla.

-Envuélvela en tu cintura- expreso Itachi.

Sakura levanto la cabeza y le miro a los ojos, se dio cuenta que Itachi solo trataba de hacerla sentir menos avergonzada, acepto la toalla y como pudo la envolvió torpemente en su cintura.

Itachi se inclino sobre ella posando su mandíbula en el hombro de la chica al mismo tiempo que ambas manos tomaban a la chica de las axilas y con cuidado la ayudaba a levantarse. Cuando Sakura estuvo de pie Itachi se alejo unos pasos de ella y le dio la espalda dándole espacio para terminar de subir el pantalón.

La kunoichi tiro la toalla al piso y abotono el pantalón, bajo la mirada, como si el piso fuera de lo más interesante.

-Sígueme- dijo Itachi empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

Sakura no tenía otra opción, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Se sentía avergonzada y humillada.

Definitivamente kami-sama estaba en su contra.

* * *

**Continuara.**

**Ok, pobre Sakura. Se aceptan tomatazos .U bueno aunque yo siento que la pareja ya avanzo un poco.**

**Se aceptan reviews, comentarios, sugerencias y lo que quieran :D **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Vanessa121010 (de hecho ,me leiste la mente, sería raro que se enamoraran de un día para otro, trato de mantener las personalidades y pensar que es lo que haría el verdadero personaje :) y muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y dejar un review, se agradece de verdad) **

**-MarianUchiha (Muchas gracias por tu comentario, a mi también me fascina esta pareja, y decidí colaborar con los fics que ya hay y añadir uno de esta hermosa pareja C: y muchas gracias por dejar un review)**

**Y a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer las ocurrencias de uno. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí presentando nuevo capitulo :)**

**La verdad no se por que pero este capitulo me costo mas trabajo que los dos anteriores, pero por fin esta listo, espero lo disfruten c:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son y serán de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Después de salir de la pequeña pero no claustrofóbica habitación donde ahora residiría la chica, Itachi caminaba a paso lento y en silencio enfrente de ella.

Sakura observaba muy bien el pasillo por el cual caminaban, fijándose muy bien en una posible vía de escape. Las paredes y el piso de color blanco eran iluminados por lámparas incandescentes. Algo en el techo llamo la atención de la Haruno, logro vislumbrar una placa metálica rectangular, lo suficientemente grande como para que ella pasara por ahí.

_¡Ductos de ventilación!_Una alegría invadió a la kunoichi pues había descubierto una posible vía de escape.

Itachi se detuvo de repente, Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y no estrellar su nariz contra Itachi. El Uchiha la miro sobre el hombro y hablo.

-Te advertiré solo una vez, no intentes escapar- diciéndolo en un tono tan bajo pero expresando miles de amenazas.

Frunciendo el seño, le lanzo una mirada altanera al Uchiha, si bien el era por lo menos veinte centímetros más alto que ella, no se dejaría intimidar y no permitiría que una amenaza frustrara sus posibles intentos de escape.

Después de ese pequeño choque de miradas el solo se dio vuelta y siguió el recorrido.

Sakura comenzó a andar tras él, guardando cierta distancia.

El recorrido hacia donde la llevaba Itachi fue corto, doblando a la izquierda una vez y después caminando en línea recta, sin embargo la kunoichi no pudo evitar notar que los pasillos se extendían en todas direcciones dando el aspecto de ser un laberinto. Habiendo puertas por todos lados, y Sakura se preguntaba que podría haber detrás de ellas.

El pasillo llegaba a su fin en una habitación bien iluminada.

Sakura se sorprendió de la existencia de un lugar tan agradable, el lugar era amplio con el piso de madera y paredes en tonos pasteles, con lámparas que iluminaban todo el lugar y sin ninguna ventana. En el centro de la habitación, había un comedor, en un extremo se encontraba la alacena, estufa y todo lo necesario para preparar alimentos, mientras que en el extremo opuesto un juego de sillones bastante grande.

La habitación parecía totalmente fuera de lugar comparada con los pasillos.

Mientras Sakura no dejaba pasar detalle husmeando con la vista la elegante habitación, Itachi tranquilamente colocaba en la mesa, un plato de sopa junto con una porción de arroz y una bebida humeante.

-Come-

A Sakura no le pareció una sugerencia, si no fue una orden y pensaba fuertemente en negarse a seguirla pero no pudo evitar un fuerte reclamo por parte de su estomago. Algo avergonzada, sin saber con certeza si Itachi escucho el rugir de su estomago, se sentó en la silla y el olor que los alimentos desprendían le pareció de lo más delicioso y apetitoso.

Itachi se sienta justo enfrente de ella, con tan solo el ancho de la mesa como separación.

La Haruno comía con modales y lentitud, al mismo tiempo que trataba de ignorar el impulso que sentía de devorar la comida de una sola sentada, trataba de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había ingerido algún alimento.

El silencio y la mirada escudriñadora de Itachi solo la lograban poner nerviosa. Tragando con dificultad y tratando de aliviar el silencio que había entre ellos, pregunto –y dime… ¿Qué tipo de enfermedad tienes?-

Itachi cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y cerrando los ojos contesto -Una que solo los portadores del Sharingan pueden desarrollar-

-¿Solo los portadores del Sharingan?- interrogo con una curiosidad palpable.

Itachi asintió levemente y lanzando un corto suspiro respondió –La utilización del Mangekyö Sharingan equivale a una pérdida paulatina de la visión…y debido a la gran cantidad de chackra que esta requiere afecta el sistema nervioso y algunos órganos vitales.-

-¿órganos vitales? Y contigo… ¿Qué órganos afecta?- pregunto Sakura.

-Principalmente, los pulmones- contesta fijando la mirada en los orbes verdes de la kunoichi –Después de traerte aquí realice una pequeña investigación sobre ti Sakura Haruno tu maestra es Tsunade, la mujer que es reconocida como la mejor ninja medico del mundo, por lo tanto debes ser capaz de curarme-

-¿Curarte?- dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

Itachi afirmando contesta – completamente, no serás libre hasta que no me hayas sanado completamente, por el momento- haciendo una pausa y diciéndolo en un tono amenazador -Eres mi prisionera-

La kunoichi se estremece con las últimas tres palabras salidas de la boca de Itachi, sintiendo como una furia crece dentro de ella cierra el puño desquitándose con el cubierto.

-Y una última advertencia, no intentes nada en contra de mi salud con tu medicina o…- Itachi hablo con un tono profundo y sin quitar el contacto visual –Tu amigo el Jinchuriki del kyubi sufrirá las consecuencias-

Sakura se tenso inmediatamente al escuchar aquello y no logro proferir una sola palabra, definitivamente no pondría a Naruto en peligro, lo protegería, por lo tanto no empeoraría la salud de Itachi.

Itachi saca de su bolsillo dentro de la capa de Akatsuki un pequeño frasco -Esto- hablo Itachi al mismo tiempo que ponía el frasco en la mesa frente a la kunoichi –Ha mejorado algunos síntomas-

Sakura toma el frasquito entre sus manos quitándole la tapa para oler el contenido.

_Plantas medicinales_se dijo a sí misma.

-Necesito que crees una medicina más eficiente- dijo Itachi señalando el frasco.

-Bien… pero necesitare un lugar adecuado para trabajar y muestras de sangre- expuso la kunoichi. – Y también analizar el contenido de este frasco-

-No hay problema, Akatsuki tiene su propio laboratorio- afirmo Itachi.

Sakura guardo el frasco en un bolsillo lateral de su pantalón. Después de la conversación no se dijo mas, Sakura termino de comer e Itachi la llevo por los pasillos, solo que esta vez se detuvieron justo enfrente de la habitación donde había despertado.

Itachi abrió la puerta mostrando el interior de una higiénica habitación amplia e iluminada, las paredes blancas del mismo color que el azulejo del piso acentuaba la limpieza de la habitación. El lugar estaba equipado con instrumentos de medida y equipos necesarios para realizar investigaciones, prácticas y trabajos. –Este es el laboratorio- dijo Itachi –Comenzaras a trabajar cuando estés recuperada de tus heridas-

Sakura medito un poco –De hecho, me gustaría empezar ahora mismo-

Itachi le lanzaba una mirada inquisitoria y Sakura se apresuro a hablar –Estoy mejor, tome un analgésico de la caja que me diste –mintió –Casi no me molesta la herida–mintió otra vez –Y no haría ningún esfuerzo físico solo estaré sentada frente a la mesa de trabajo- dijo sonriendo fingidamente.

Notando que la chica era mala mentirosa dijo -No, recupe- pero no término la frase pues Sakura lo interrumpió.

-En serio, quiero empezar ahora mismo- indago la kunoichi poniendo un gesto determinado.

Itachi lanzo un suspiro pues la chica no cambiaria de opinión dijese lo que dijese, y no quería verse en la necesidad de obligarla a nada –Bien– susurro lo suficientemente audible y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Sakura camino a paso lento hasta la mesa de trabajo y observo el material que tenía enfrente, estaba claro que Akatsuki tuviera un lugar así para uso y beneficios de los mismos miembros.

-Primeramente ¿Qué necesitas?- indago Itachi acercándose a ella.

La pregunta de Itachi la saco de su embobamiento –oh si…antes que nada, necesito una muestra de sangre-

Itachi se dirigió hacia una gaveta en una pared y saco todo los instrumentos necesarios para que la kunoichi tomara una muestra.

Y así fue como la chica comenzó a trabajar sentada frente a una mesa de trabajo, realizando un exhaustivo análisis la sangre de Itachi, analizando los componentes del frasquito e investigando en unos libros y pergaminos que le había pedido a Itachi que trajera.

Sakura todavía intentaría escapar, pero pensaba que por lo menos en pago a Itachi por haberla rescatado de aquellos hombres, dejaría por lo menos algún avance para la medicina.

Itachi sentado en un sillón individual en un extremo de la habitación, fingiendo que leía un libro, se limito a observar a la kunoichi durante horas, perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo, notaba que Sakura fruncía el seño en señal de concentración hojeando libros y revisando pergaminos.

El Uchiha se percato un par de veces que la chica se sobaba con el índice y el dedo medio la sien, el Uchiha supuso que sufría de algún dolor de cabeza o tal vez estaba frustrada, viendo la hora en el reloj de pared se percato de que Sakura llevaba entre ocho o nueve horas sin parar en su labor. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y él ni siquiera se percato.

-Sakura- la llamo Itachi acercándose a ella.

-¿Sí?- ni siquiera se molesto a levantar la vista de aquel libro que estaba leyendo.

-Deberías dormir, es tarde ya-

-Uhm, si- contesto por inercia aun sin despegar la vista del libro.

Con una ligera frustración, tomo el libro quitándolo del campo de visión de la kunoichi y lo cerro en el aire –Es suficiente-

Sakura sobresaltada un poco, levanto la vista mirándolo a los ojos, estaba tan concentrada que se olvido que él estaba en la misma habitación respirando el mismo aire que ella. Enderezo la espalda y el cuello sintiendo como estos rogaban un descanso -¿Qué hora es?-

-Pasada de las nueve- respondió el, apreciando la ligera capa de sudor en la frente de la chica. _¿Porque esta sudando? _Se pregunto a sí mismo, el clima no era caluroso, si no templado, y esa habitación era especialmente fría -Ven conmigo- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura se apresuro a levantarse de la silla tanto como la herida se lo permitió y poner en movimiento sus entumidas piernas siguiendo al Uchiha, este se dirigía a la cocina.

-Siéntate- ordeno Itachi hurgando en el refrigerador para darle de comer a ella. El no acostumbraba comer a estas horas, pues ya tenía problemas para dormir y comiendo a deshoras era seguro que pasaría en vela la noche.

-En realidad, no tengo hambre- manifestó ella sentándose y sintiendo ligeramente nauseas.

-Necesito que comas- expreso el Uchiha. Pasándole una cena ligera, que ella comió en silencio y resignación, sintiendo un par de ligeras arcadas y aunque era poco lo que Itachi la obligaba a comer luchaba por mantener todo adentro.

Itachi se percato de la extraña conducta de ella, por lo que antes de que terminara de comer la mando a descansar acompañándola hasta el cuarto. Sakura entro y tocando la pared encendió la única lámpara en el techo, percatándose de lo que antes no había alcanzado a ver debido a la obscuridad, había una mesa de noche a un costado de la cama, en un rincón había una silla de madera y una pequeña mesa que le hacía juego.

-Sakura- llamo la atención de la chica –en el baño hay medicina y vendas limpias, toma lo que necesites-

Ella asintió sonriendo ligeramente.

El cerró la puerta y se encamino dos habitaciones más adelante donde "dormiría". Con suerte lograría conciliar el sueño un par de horas, lo que evitaría que sus ojeras fueran aun más pronunciadas.

Apenas salió Itachi de la habitación dejándola sola, se dio cuenta de que no había manera de abrir esa puerta desde adentro, ya que no tenia picaporte.

No habiendo manera de escapar, se recostó en la cama con el ánimo decaído y sintiéndose fatigada. Trago el sabor de la amarga bilis que había subido por cuarta vez desde que comió aquellos alimentos quemándole la garganta, y se acomodo mejor en la cama abrigándose con las sabanas.

Tenía escalofríos constantemente, sabía que algo andaba mal, y sabia cual era la causa, pero todo aquello lo debía soportar si quería una oportunidad para escapar y volver a casa.

Con esos pensamientos logro entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**La historia entre estos dos va lenta, lo se, pero no desesperen, el próximo capitulo promete (según yo) ser mas interesante.**

******Se aceptan reviews, comentarios, sugerencias y lo que quieran (: **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Vanessa121010: y a ti gracias por dejar tu review :D**

**-MarianUchiha: todo eso de la herida es un plan fríamente calculado jojojo, me alegra que te alla gustado el capitulo, y muchas gracias por dejar review n.n**

**-Vampire Andrea: hahaha muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, la verdad me motivan a seguir escribiendo c: **

**-Darkzuryan: aqui esta el siguiente capitulo :D, esta pareja avanza paso a pasito ya veras que es lo que sigue :3, muchas gracias por tu review y lindos comentarios**

**Y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leerlo, gracias a todos ustedes el fic alcanzo ¡593 Views en 6 dias!**

**Muchas gracias :) Y espero subir el proximo capitulo antes del viernes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, me alegra manifestar les que aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 recién hecho :)**

**porque lo prometido es deuda, si actualice antes del viernes (prácticamente jueves a las 11:34 pero sigue siendo jueves :D)**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**y ¡a leer!**

* * *

Todo resplandecía en tonos naranjas y amarillos, al mismo tiempo que un sofocante calor la abrazaba. El humo denso le dificultaba la respiración y la visión.

Jadeando buscaba la salida sin éxito, sabia donde estaba la puerta de esa habitación de hospital sin embargo había desaparecido. La pequeña niña de tres años que minutos antes había estado atendiendo ahora se encontraba en sus brazos, aferrada a su blusa roja, llorando.

La ventana que había estado mostrando una hermosa luna llena con estrellas a su alrededor también desapareció, dejando en su lugar pared.

_Sin oxigeno no hay combustión _pensó para sí misma. Se encontraba totalmente encerrada entre cuatro paredes, no obstante el fuego seguía creciendo amenazándola con quemarla viva.

Las llamas la rodearon formando un círculo y dejándola a ella en el centro, se sentía completamente desesperada.

Noto que la niña en sus brazos había dejado de llorar y separándola un poco de su pecho, ahogo un grito ante lo que vio, era como si la niña se hubiese transformado en una muñeca de plástico y ahora esta se estaba derritiendo convirtiéndola en una masa caliente que le quemaba las manos.

Instantáneamente soltó a lo que había sido la pequeña niña y esta rodo por el piso siendo consumida por las llamas.

-Sakura- alguien la llamaba pero la voz se escuchaba lejana, era apenas un susurro.

Sakura se hizo un ovillo en el piso abrazando sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre estas. Se tapo con el borde del cuello de su blusa la nariz y boca tratando de inhalar un poco de aire.

-Sakura- volvió a escuchar, esta vez le pareció que la persona que la llamaba estaba más cerca.

Escucho un ruido extraño justo encima de ella, alzo un poco la vista, alcanzando a ver como un pedazo de techo del tamaño de un auto crujía y amenazaba con caer sobre ella. Se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos en busca de protección y escucho el momento exacto en que se desprendió.

-Sakura- la llamo Itachi por tercera vez, esta vez logrando despertarla.

Abrió los parpados de golpe jadeando, aun tenía la sensación de estar cerca de las llamas, enfoco a Itachi con un gesto de preocupación impreso en el rostro –Itachi- susurro volviendo a la realidad.

La única fuente de iluminación era la luz que se infiltraba por la puerta abierta, Itachi se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, ligeramente inclinado sobre ella, tomándola por el hombro, no había podido despertarla solo llamándola, tuvo que zarandearla suavemente. No había querido despertarla pero cuando se dio cuenta que probablemente tenía una pesadilla, no tuvo más opción.

La respiración de ella era irregular, con un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas debido a la fiebre, y un paño en la frente que momentos atrás había estado fresco. Una capa de sudor cubría la parte visible de su cuello y clavícula.

-Sakura- dijo en un tono severo Itachi, mirándola directamente a los ojos –tienes fiebre debido a la infección de tu herida, eres medico, debiste de haberte dado cuenta-

Sakura llevo una mano a su abdomen para percatarse de que ya no existía venda alguna cubriéndolo y su blusa estaba ligeramente alzada –Yo…- balbuceo –Lo siento Itachi- susurro desviando la mirada.

Itachi no sabía porque se disculpaba, al contrario, el sentía que era quien debía disculparse por no haberse dado cuenta antes o por dejar que estuviera tanto tiempo en el laboratorio cuando debía de estar recuperándose –Necesito que te sientes- comento él.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto ella.

-Para colocarte un vendaje limpio- contesto a la par que la tomaba de la cintura y afirmaba el agarre del hombro sintiendo la calidez que ella emitía –Ya desinfecte tu herida, te ayudare a sentarte-

Sakura se incorporo lentamente con ayuda de Itachi lanzando un sonoro quejido, la cabeza le pulsaba y sin darse sus temblorosas manos se habían aferrado a la ropa que cubría el pecho del Uchiha, soltándole inmediatamente cuando se percato, busco algo de apoyo en la cama pues bastaba con que le soplaran para caer, sintiéndose totalmente como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

Itachi aun sosteniéndola por el hombro pues sentía que ella se desplomaría de un momento a otro, alcanzo la venda de la mesa de noche y comenzó a vendarla suavemente con algo de dificultad ya que solo utilizaba una mano.

El había logrado conciliar el sueño después de estar horas observando con detenimiento el techo de su habitación, muy parecida a las otras pero está más amplia y con un ropero. En realidad eran habitaciones temporales, Akatsuki no acostumbraba quedarse mucho tiempo en una guarida, y ya que había guaridas a lo largo y ancho del país siempre estaban cambiando de habitación. Con suerte ninguno de los otros miembros llegaría a esta en meses. Cuando rescato a la chica pensó en traerla a esta debido a que estaba bien oculta y era difícil que alguien que no la conociera, entrara o saliera.

Cuando logro quedarse dormido un poco, escucho un suave sonido que lo despertó y lo levanto de la cama vistiendo un pantalón oscuro y una camisa con la que solía dormir. Salió de la habitación dispuesto a averiguar de dónde provenía aquel ruido.

Percatándose de que provenía de la habitación de la kunoichi, se acerco más a la puerta y escucho con atención, comprendió que los sonidos en realidad eran quejidos y jadeos.

Abrió la puerta suavemente para encontrarse con las sabanas tiradas en el piso y recostada sobre la cama una kunoichi que temblaba y se revolvía con dificultad de un lado a otro quejándose. Se acerco a ella observando el rubor en sus mejillas y el brillo de su piel. Coloco una mano suavemente sobre la frente húmeda de la chica para corroborar que esta ardía de fiebre.

_Infección_ fue en lo que pensó inmediatamente Itachi.

Fue al baño en busca de la caja que le había dado a la kunoichi con suministros médicos, y la coloco en la mesita al lado de la cama.

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, Sakura seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que quedo boca arriba e Itachi aprovechando alzo la blusa de ella dejando al descubierto la venda, tomo unas tijeras de la caja y corto la venda por la parte de la cadera procurando no lastimarla, dejando al descubierto una herida que notoriamente estaba inflamada, con un enrojecimiento alrededor, cubierta con una secreción turbia y acuosa.

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua molesto, preguntándose cómo era posible que ella no lo hubiera notado antes.

Salió de la habitación en busca de un trapo y una bandeja honda que llenaría de agua para bajarle la fiebre a la chica.

Regreso a la habitación colocando la bandeja en la mesa de noche y sentándose en el mismo lugar, mojó el trapo y lo exprimió, quito con delicadeza algunos mechones rosas rebeldes, ahora húmedos, que estorbaban en su rostro, sintiendo la calidez que emitía su piel y dejándose llevar por el tacto, acaricio su mejilla.

Un balbuceo por parte de Sakura lo saco de su aturdimiento, se apresuro a colocar el trapo fresco sobre la frente de ella. Bajo la vista hasta la herida infectada, y tomando los antisépticos, gasas, y algodones comenzó a desinfectarla consiguiendo algunos quejidos por parte de Sakura.

Habiendo desinfectado la herida, la cubrió con una compresa faltando solo vendarla, fue entonces cuando la kunoichi empezó a jadear con más fuerza, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro frunciendo el seño, incluso ahogando un grito y balbuceando incoherencias.

La llamo infinidad de veces para despertarla sin resultado, no fue hasta que la tomo por el hombro y la sacudió suavemente cuando logro despertarla.

Y ahora ella se encontraba prácticamente entre sus brazos, con la vista fija al frente, viendo todo y nada a la vez.

-Sakura- la llamo sacándola de su aturdimiento, logrando que ella alzara la vista estableciendo contacto visual –Te quitare la blusa y te pondrás algo más ligero- su tono no era de alguien pidiendo permiso, sino más bien de alguien que avisaba.

Sakura alzo una ceja e iba a reclamar algo cuando Itachi ya estaba alzando su blusa por la espalda. El contacto de los dedos de Itachi, con su piel desnuda le hizo cosquillas mandando ondas eléctricas a través de su cuerpo.

Ella lo único que pudo hacer fue sacar los brazos de las mangas, Itachi se ocupo del resto, deshaciéndose de la molesta y tibia prenda, dejándola vistiendo un sostén y la venda que cubría gran parte de su abdomen sintió que el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba al igual que su ritmo cardiaco.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sakura y se abrazo a sí misma por el pecho para cubrirse y buscando algo de calor, sabia mejor que nadie lo que debía de hacerse cuando alguien tenía fiebre, se debe de mantener a la persona lo más fresca posible pero ella sentía unas ganas inmensas de arroparse de pies a cabeza.

-Acuéstate, ya vuelvo- dijo Itachi y ella obedeció, agradeciendo el calor que las sabanas le brindaban a su espalda desnuda. Itachi salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta tras salir, si tan solo ella pudiese ponerse de pie seria una ocasión perfecta para escapar. Abandono la intención de escapar cuando no fue capaz ni de sentarse y derrotada se concentro en ver los detalles del techo.

Aun recordaba perfectamente las imágenes que había soñado (dejando de lado que había visto como el hospital se quemaba), había soñado con la aldea de la Hoja, con su hogar, también vio caras conocidas que la saludaron cordialmente, _¿Se habrán dado cuenta ya? ¿Me estarán buscando? _Eran las preguntas que se repetían en su mente.

Ni siquiera se percato cuando Itachi entro en la habitación sosteniendo un vaso de agua en una mano y una prenda blanca en la otra.

Itachi debía admitir que había algo en la mirada perdida de ella que le causaba cierta inquietud, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama poniendo el vaso en la mesa y sobresaltando a Sakura.

Ella llevo su vista hasta la prenda que descansaba en la mano de Itachi percatándose de que era una blusa blanca de tirantes, notablemente pertenecía a una mujer, sin poder ocultar la curiosidad palpable en su voz pregunto -¿Akatsuki tiene algún miembro femenino?-

Itachi asintió, ayudándola a sentarse y metiéndole la prenda por la cabeza.

-¿Y no le molesta que tomes su ropa?- cuestiono Sakura al mismo tiempo que metía los brazos por los tirantes y bajaba la blusa acomodándola.

-No hay problema, no estará por aquí en meses- declaro Itachi quitándole importancia.

Itachi vio que Sakura tenía intenciones de recostarse otra vez así que se apresuro a pasarle el vaso con agua y unas pastillas –Trágalas- ordeno.

-¿Qué son?- pregunto ella, moviendo las pastillas entre sus dedos, una era redonda y la otra en realidad era una capsula.

-Antibiótico y algo para la fiebre- Y viendo como ella dudaba en tomárselas agrego en un tono severo y amenazante –Tómatelas o me veré obligado a forzarte-

Resignada, se las hecho a la boca y tomando un sorbo de agua las trago, y volvió a recostarse con ayuda de Itachi. El por su lado mojo y exprimió el trapo para colocárselo nuevamente en la frente.

-Itachi- lo llamo cuando él estaba inclinado sobre ella, con una mano acomodando el trapo en su frente.

-Hmp- fue la única respuesta que consiguió, mientras él dirigía su atención a los orbes verdes.

-¿te quedaras…- pregunto nerviosa, desviando la mirada, no sabiendo muy bien como plantear la pregunta –aquí…conmigo?-

Itachi asintió –vuelve a dormir- dijo en un tono suave irguiendo la espalda.

Sakura cerró los ojos, y se acurruco mejor dispuesta a dormir, se sentía extraña de tener a Itachi a menos de un metro velando por ella, eran enemigos, el un criminal que aparecía en el libro bingo, ella una kunoichi de la Hoja, era todo demasiado confuso.

Se decía a si misma que no debía de quedarse dormida ante la atenta mirada de Uchiha Itachi, _no debería _pero sin embargo lo estaba haciendo y sentía una calidez extraña en el pecho, sentía que estaba completamente a salvo y una tranquilidad la inundaba.

Y con esos pensamientos logro quedarse profundamente dormida.

Itachi noto cuando ella se quedo dormida debido a que su respiración se hizo más profunda y pausada, se levanto con cuidado del borde de la cama en busca de la silla de madera, sin hacer ruido la coloco a un costado de la cama donde dormía plácidamente Sakura y se sentó en el incomodo asiento.

Calculaba que eran por lo menos las tres de la madrugada sin embargo el no tenía nada de sueño. Estaba dispuesto a quedarse despierto.

Mojaba y exprimía el trapo cambiándolo cuando sentía que lo fresco de este se había esfumado, notando cada vez mas como el sonrojo de las mejillas de ella se hacía menos evidente.

Itachi solo la contemplaba dormir, como inhalaba y exhalaba, el subir y bajar de su pecho era suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

Se acomodo mejor en la silla, faltaban horas para que amaneciera.

Y él se quedaría despierto, velando, por ella.

* * *

**El romance no es lo mio, pero de verdad que le estoy echando ganas para que las cosas avancen entre estos dos y que siga pareciendo creíble. **

**Y para la pesadilla de Sakura, me inspire en un sueño que yo tuve de pequeña una vez que tuve fiebre, solo que yo no estaba en un hospital ni con una niña, en realidad veía como materiales de plástico se achicharraban en frente de mi, de verdad que fue desesperante .-. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**MarianUchiha: hahahaha tienes razon bastante material para trabajar han dejado esos xD, Muchas gracias por tus comentarios pero no te preocupes la historia debe continuar por lo tanto muertes no habrá :D oh y también muchas gracias por tu observación, cuando escribí este capitulo fui mas cuidadosa con los tiempos verbales de verdad se agradece (: Y muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y dejar tu opinion (':**

**Vanessa121010: Gracias por tu comentario linda :D**

**Darkzuryan: Igual yo no podria soportar la mirada de alguien por mucho tiempo, me pondria nerviosa D: y no desesperes, el beso llegara cuando tenga que llegar aun no decido si sera pronto e.e xD y gracias por tus comentarios, y SUERTE! aunque ya han pasado dias xd ojala hayas podido levantarte temprano y ojala sigas de fiesta y de vaga :D**

**Vampire andrea: jajajajaja si, debimos darle toallas para la baba xD aunque yo me lo imagino con una mirada calculadora no se si tu igual xd y ya por fin se dio cuenta de los síntomas ¡uh! ¡viva hurra! y ya vez todo lo que hizo por ella :3 gracias por dejar review!**

**Uchiha Miru: Aww muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, y wow me encanto que te hayas sentido parte de la historia, es algo que motiva para seguir escribiendo. Ah, no desinfecto la herida porque como tengo unas escenas preparadas mentalmente era justo y necesario enfermarla, como te abras dado cuenta en este capitulo Itachi se preocupo por ella y cosas asi :D en fin gracias por tus comentarios y por dejar review! :D**

**lirilara1993: OMG tienes razon xD cuando lei tu comentario me dio mucha risa, hahaha no lo habia notado aun xD en fin gracias por tu review!**

**Camila: gracias por dejar review, he aquí el capitulo 4 (: **

**Hikari Tsinkino: tal vez y si sabes cual es el plan de Sakura O: lo se Itachi tan akjdskhdajsjgs *-* ¿quieres mi face? xD podría dártelo pero por privado, mi identidad tiene que seguir siendo secreta xD **

**********Y wow 1,068 leídas :D y la verdad les comento que me sorprende ver en las estadísticas nombres de países donde la legua nativa no es el español ¡muchas gracias enserio!**

**********Se aceptan reviews, comentarios, sugerencias y lo que quieran (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, gusto en volver a leernos :) aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de este Itasaku, la verdad me costó un poco trabajo hacer este ya que no tenia nada de inspiración, pero gracias a que hable con dos personitas (Vampire Andrea y Hikari Tsinkino) pude hacerlo. Muchas gracias :D**

**Bueno a leer, y espero disfruten del capítulo :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos perezosamente topándose con la obscuridad de la habitación, estiro un poco las extremidades, no podía saber hora era debido a que, esa guarida se mostraba igual fuese de día o de noche. Maldijo el hecho de que no hubiera una ventana.

Se sentó en la cama cuidadosamente, notando que la puerta estaba cerrada y se encontraba sola. Bajo la tenue luz que se infiltraba por debajo de la puerta distinguió una silla a un costado de la cama y medicamentos esparcidos a lo ancho de la mesita, se sintió avergonzada ante los recuerdos que la invadieron de lo sucedido algunas horas atrás.

Itachi le había bajado la fiebre, incluso había velado algunas horas. Bajo la mirada hasta la blusa de tirantes que traía puesta, recordando que prácticamente el la había cambiado también.

Se puso de pie, camino hasta el baño y encendió la luz, tenía la urgencia de mojarse el rostro debido a un leve bochorno que la invadió y a un sonrojo que iluminaba su rostro. Quería quedarse en ese baño y no verle la cara nunca al Uchiha, algo que sabía que era imposible.

Añadió a la lista, que se había hecho mentalmente, otra situación donde el Uchiha la había visto en ropa interior.

Se mojo el rostro y regreso a la cama, por lo menos podía alargar el tiempo para volver a ver a Itachi fingiendo que estaba dormida.

Acostada en la habitación que ahora era iluminada por la luz del baño que olvido apagar, se percato que aquello que ella había creído adorno de la silla, en realidad era ropa doblada minuciosamente.

Se levanto, llevándose consigo las prendas al baño, no tenía prisa, se daría una tibia y lenta ducha que la revitalizara.

* * *

Itachi escuchaba perfectamente el eco que hacia el sonido del agua contra el azulejo, entendiendo que la kunoichi ya se había despertado, no comprendía cómo es que aquella chica podía dormir tanto, el apenas había dormido un par de horas.

Tomo el último sorbo de su segunda taza de café, se encontraba sentado en el comedor terminando de ingerir sus alimentos, observando hacia el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Sakura. El único sonido que inundaba el lugar era ese constante repiqueteo del agua.

Todavía se preguntaba cómo es que la herida de Sakura había estado infectada sin que ella lo notase, y el por igual no lo noto, aun cuando si se percato de el extraño comportamiento de ella en el laboratorio.

Suspiro cansado, le había hecho falta dormir un poco más, cuando ella se durmió, el se quedo con ella hasta que la fiebre se fue por completo, regreso a su cuarto para dormir un poco, pero no pudo. Se había sentido inquieto, con un ligero impulso por ir a ver si Sakura se encontraba bien, y respondiendo a esa interrogante, había ido a verla por lo menos tres veces en las horas que faltaba para la salida del sol.

Había sido una jornada agotadora y podía jurar que sus ojeras eran ligeramente más pronunciadas, se sirvió otra vez café pensando que tal vez lo ayudaría aquella bebida oscura.

* * *

El contacto del agua tibia con su espalda era relajante, había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo que llevaba bajo el chorro del agua. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

-Sakura- se escucho una voz aterciopelada masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿S-si?- balbuceo nerviosa.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Itachi, la chica llevaba en la ducha bastante tiempo, que lo hizo pensar algo andaba mal.

-Si- respondió cerrándole al grifo del agua y comenzando a cambiarse –En un momento salgo-

Itachi se dio la vuelta, topándose con el desastre de la habitación: ropa tirada en el piso, medicamentos y demás cosas esparcidas en la mesita, suspiro y se dio a la tarea de ordenar.

Sakura estaba luchando un poco con el pantalón negro, gracias a que su herida se encontraba en mejores condiciones fue capaz de abrocharlo. Coloco vendas nuevas en su abdomen notando que la herida ya estaba comenzando a cicatrizar, _Va a dejar una horrible cicatriz _se dijo a sí misma.

_Si tan solo pudiese usar mi chackra…_ pensó observando esas marcas a lo largo de su antebrazo. Se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez ya era momento para poner en marcha el plan que había ideado.

Se vistió completamente y salió del baño, topándose con una habitación ordenada e Itachi recargado en la pared cerca de la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

-Itachi- lo llamo logrando que el aludido levantara la vista.

-Hmp- fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Me preguntaba si…- dijo nerviosa bajando la vista al piso.

Itachi la miraba escudriñándola minuciosamente, se sorprendió cuando ella levanto la vista con una mirada determinada en sus ojos.

-Me preguntaba si podrías liberar mi chackra- hablo levantando los brazos –me gustaría cerrar mi herida, aparte tan solo necesito un pequeño porcentaje y-

-De ninguna manera- la interrumpió Itachi comenzando a atar cabos, _Con que de esto se trataba_ pensó, ella no lo haría tonto, sabia cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- pregunto sorprendida ante la negativa.

Itachi solo negó con la cabeza.

-Pero Itachi-

Iba a continuar pero él se había movido de su lugar y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, hablo ignorándola completamente –Sígueme-

_Maldito seas Uchiha, _medito Sakura comenzando a caminar detrás de él, reconoció el camino, se dirigían hacia el comedor.

Pensó que tal vez podría cambiar un poco los planes, la vista que tenía enfrente era del Uchiha sin su típica capa de Akatsuki pudiendo notar su ancha espalda y algunos músculos de su espalda alta que sobresalían de la prenda que vestía.

Solo necesitaba un golpe, solo uno, preciso y eficiente para dejar al Uchiha fuera de batalla. El plan inicial no era así pero eso poco le importaba. Sin darse cuenta se había estado acercando inconscientemente mas a él, quedando a menos de medio metro pegada a Itachi.

Necesitaba hacerlo rápido, el Uchiha no tenía un pelo de tonto y podría darse cuenta. Armándose de valor levanto el brazo, puso rígida la muñeca al mismo tiempo que esta comenzaba su trayectoria hacia el hombro del Uchiha dispuesta a darle un golpe certero.

Sin embargo a mitad del trayecto, una mano ajena a ella detuvo la trayectoria de su muñeca.

Itachi se había dado la vuelta tomándola con una mano del brazo y con la otra por el hombro empujándola contra la pared, Sakura soltó un quejido al sentir su espalda chocar contra la fría y dura pared.

-Sakura- dijo Itachi sin alzar la voz–Pensé que te había advertido sobre intentar hacer algo en mi contra-

Sakura podía sentir su aliento sobre el rostro con un ligero aroma a café. Tenía la vista fija en el pecho del el Uchiha, no era capaz de alzar la vista y encontrarse con esos ojos negros.

Sakura coloco su mano libre sobre el pecho de él y lo empujo para separarlo un poco tanta cercanía la ponía nerviosa y estremecía, pero no logro moverlo ni un centímetro.

Se estaba deshaciendo el cerebro en busca de alguna excusa, alguna respuesta o una palabra que sonara razonable, mas nada le venía a la mente, todo su vocabulario la había abandonado.

-y-yo- balbuceo nerviosa, sintiendo como el agarre del Uchiha se hacía más apretado.

Itachi estaba ligeramente molesto pero aun conservaba esa fachada carente de emoción.

–Sakura, recuerdo haberte dicho que tu amigo el kyubi podría sufrir las consecuencias- su timbre de voz era calmado pero de alguna manera manifestaba miles de amenazas, esto le causo un escalofrió a Sakura y que la mano sobre el pecho del Uchiha comenzara a temblar ligeramente, pensaba que tal vez si Itachi le hubiese dicho aquello gritándole no tendría ese efecto en ella.

_Naruto…_ pensó Sakura, recordando aquel cabello rubio y esos ojos azules.

-No, Naruto no…- fue lo único que atino a decir ella.

-Sabes, Kisame está muy cerca de la aldea de la hoja, bastaría con que- hablo Itachi amenazándola pero fue interrumpido.

-No, por favor- suplico Sakura subiendo la vista, encontrándose con esos ojos negros y quedando solo a centímetros de distancia. Sentía su vista nublada, se pregunto si acaso lloraría, se desmayaría o sufriría de algún ataque de pánico.

El Uchiha se encontró con la mirada vidriosa de la chica y tuvo una extraña sensación en el pecho sin embargo gracias a su excelente autocontrol de emociones su rostro no se inmuto. La soltó y se alejo unos pasos de ella.

Sakura aun pegada a la pared, opto por sobarse la muñeca sintiendo como la circulación de esta regresaba.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo Itachi con esa fachada carente de emoción. Se dio la vuelta y retomo el camino hacia el comedor.

Sakura se quedo pasmada, preguntándose qué había pasado, nunca se imagino que podría pasar si fallaba en su intento por noquear a Itachi, pero definitivamente entre todas las opciones que se le ocurrieron, que Itachi la perdonara sin algún castigo no estaba contemplado.

Itachi detuvo su andar cuando noto que Sakura no se movía y la miro por encima del hombro. Sakura entendió y puso en funcionamiento sus rígidos músculos comenzando a caminar detrás de él.

El desayuno había sido incomodo para ella y en ningún momento ninguno de los dos hablo, el silencio reinaba en toda la guarida. Cuando termino de comer e Itachi empezó a caminar, supo que se dirigirían al laboratorio y sin titubear lo siguió.

Una sensación de alivio la invadió, en el laboratorio no tenía que hablar con Itachi e incluso se le olvidaba su presencia.

Estaba tan concentraba tratando de llenar unos espacios en blanco de sus anotaciones que no sintió la presencia dos personas más en la guarida.

Itachi si los sintió y sabía perfectamente quienes eran aquellas personas, se levanto de su asiento y salió de la habitación dispuesto a encararlos.

La voz ruidosa de ellos era un eco que resonaba a lo largo de todos los pasillos.

-¡Maldito Kakuzu! Joder, tus estúpidas recompensas nos tienen retrasados-

-Cállate Hidan o te mandare directo al infierno- Las quejas de su compañero ya lo tenían arto, estaba a punto de colmar su paciencia.

-Me gustaría que lo intentaras- dijo lanzando una risa irónica.

Itachi miraba de manera furibunda el final del pasillo por donde sabía que emergerían, se suponía que aquel par no debía de estar allí.

* * *

**Como se dieron cuenta metí dos personajes para hacer más larga y con más historia la trama (que por cierto me parecen muy graciosos). Oh y también logre escribir la escena que tenía planeada, esa donde Itachi tiene a Sakura contra la pared juju.**

**Y para serles sincera no sé cuando les pueda traer el sexto capítulo, debido a que el miércoles 31 me voy de vacaciones, tratare de escribirlo antes de irme pero no prometo nada (al igual que ando carente de inspiración e ideas u.u) **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Vanessa121010: gracias por tus comentarios :D**

**MarianUchiha: Muchas gracias por tu review y perdón por impactarte con lo de la pesadilla, justamente lo escribí como a media noche y cuando lo releí me dio miedo porque estaba todo oscuro xD, gracias por tus comentarios siempre tan atinados y correctos :)**

**Lixy-chan: oh gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic :)**

**Hikari Tsinkino: Gracias por tu review linda :)**

**Lars: Claro que la seguiré :D no me gustaría dejarla inconclusa, muchas gracias por el review :)**

**Vampire Andrea: tienes toda la razón, Itachi es demasiado astuto o:, aww gracias por tus lindos comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo, y como te diste cuenta utilice tu idea en este capítulo :D**

**Andy: wow, me impresiona leer reviews como el tuyo y que me digan que manejo bien la historia, muchas gracias ¡en serio! **

**Trafalgar: wow tu comentario de verdad me impacto (en el buen sentido) gracias por eso :) no pensé que fuera tan buena escribiendo, y muchas gracias por tu comprensión, es cierto que a veces, lamentablemente no se puede escribir. ¡Gracias por dejar review! **

**NOTA: Si alguien quiere contactarme pídame mi fb y yo con gusto se los dejo en un MP ya sea para compartir ideas (que me caerían muy bien), opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**-Yada**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vaya que me tarde esta vez en actualizar esta vez, razones: vacaciones (donde me fue muy bien), falta de inspiración e imaginación entre otras cosas.**

**Pero aqui les dejo este capitulo, que espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Disfruten y a leer :D **

* * *

Itachi miraba fijamente el final del pasillo por donde sabía que emergerían Hidan y Kakuzu, se suponía que aquel par no debía de estar allí.

-Cállate-se escuchó la voz grave y ronca de Kakuzu con claridad, se aproximaban.

-Me tienes harto de tus trabajos secundarios para cobrar recompensas y esos lugares que huelen a…- Hidan calló repentinamente cuando doblaron el pasillo y entró en su campo de visión Itachi –oh, pero si es la comadreja- se burló.

-¿Por qué están aquí?- pregunto el Uchiha ignorando la forma en que Hidan lo había llamado.

-Por culpa de este idiota- dijo Kakuzu señalando a su compañero.

-¿Eh?, ¡pero si por tu culpa nos desviamos del camino!- se defendió un colérico Hidan.

-Recuerdo haber dicho que no quería a nadie por aquí- dijo fríamente Itachi.

-Joder, nos iremos pronto- hablo Hidan excusándose –Solo pasaremos la noche aquí, estoy harto de dormir en esas malditas posadas-

Itachi suspiro con resignación, ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía pedirles que se fueran, todos tenían sus propias habitaciones en la guarida y él no era quien para negarles dormir en estas, aunque él había sido claro cuando dijo que no quería visitas –Hagan lo que quieran- articulo Itachi recargándose en la pared, a un lado de la puerta por la que momentos antes había salido.

Hidan vio con curiosidad la puerta percatándose de que era el laboratorio, ¿acaso Itachi estaba realizando algún experimento? Si el, rara vez, usaba aquella habitación. Y ¿Por qué quería tanta privacidad? Miles de ideas surcaron la mente de Hidan, cada una más espantosa que la anterior.

Kakuzu ya comenzaba a alejarse, iría a su habitación a contar bien el dinero que acababa de cobrar.

Fue entonces cuando Hidan sintió la presencia de otra persona justo detrás de esa puerta – ¿Quién está ahí?- le pregunto a Itachi señalando la puerta.

Itachi lo miro durante unos instantes y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, no deseaba que aquel dúo se enterara de la presencia de Sakura –No es tu asunto- contesto secamente.

Hidan molesto por la respuesta que recibió y movido por la curiosidad, pasó de largo a Itachi y se dispuso a abrir aquella puerta. En un parpadeo Itachi estaba parado frente a la puerta, sirviendo de barrera e impidiéndole a cualquiera el paso.

Y si las miradas mataran.

Hidan bufo molesto y se dio media vuelta, empezando a caminar, ya tendría tiempo para averiguar a quien escondía con tanto fervor la comadreja. Y ahora estaba considerando seriamente en matar al Uchiha y darlo como sacrificio a Jashin.

Itachi se quedó observando cómo se alejaba, cuando ya no pudo verlo más entro a la habitación.

Sakura apenas y se inmuto, vio que Itachi salía a toda prisa de la habitación, al igual que escucho voces, suponía que eran miembros de Akatsuki, era lo más lógico pues no creía que algún shinobi viniera a visitarlos, pero no tuvo ganas de salir de la habitación y averiguarlo. Seria impulsivo y estúpido, no sabía qué clase de personas podrían ser, o si le harían algún daño y agregando el hecho de que no podía defenderse, decidió concentrarse y seguir lo que estaba haciendo.

El Uchiha se sentó en aquel sillón que había estado ocupando antes y no menciono nada.

No hablaron, ninguno de los dos, después de que ella había intentado atacarlo, Sakura podía jurar que el ambiente entre ellos dos era incomodo, por lo menos para ella.

Cuando Itachi vio la hora en el reloj de la pared, decidió que era todo por hoy, le dijo que se fuera a su habitación y que le llevaría algo de cenar. La encamino hacia aquel cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

A Sakura se le hizo extraño que no la llevara hacia el comedor como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero luego recordó las voces, si su oído no le había fallado, distinguió dos voces, ¿es que acaso la estaba protegiendo? Se preguntó. _Claro duh te necesita viva, _se dijo a sí misma.

Se estremeció cuando siguió dándole vueltas al asunto y cayó en cuenta de que si la estaba protegiendo es porque debería haber un peligro potencial, o tal vez él era muy reservado con sus asuntos y no quería que se enteraran de su desgaste físico. Rogaba por que estuviera sucediendo la segunda opción, sabia de primera mano cuan fuerte podían llegar a ser los miembros de Akatsuki, después de todo ella se enfrentó contra Sasori.

Quitándose aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza, se apresuró a ir al baño y prender la luz de este dejando la puerta abierta como fuente de iluminación, no es que le diera miedo la obscuridad pero el ambiente de la habitación ya era demasiado frio.

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón tenía que admitir que estaba comenzando a extrañar sentir los rayos de sol sobre su piel.

El rechinar de la puerta abriéndose lentamente la hizo salir de sus reflexiones, haciéndola sentarse bruscamente, le dolió levemente el abdomen debido al movimiento repentino que hizo, pero lo ignoro.

Sakura rogaba porque se tratase de Itachi.

Se paralizo cuando vio que era alguien más, con la luz del pasillo se podía distinguir su cabello plateado, sin embargo su rostro estaba oscurecido.

-Ahora lo entiendo- hablo aquel hombre con una sonrisa burlona, volviendo a cerrar la puerta, yéndose. Planeaba volver de madrugada, cuando el Uchiha estuviese durmiendo.

Dejo a Sakura sumamente confundida y sintiendo nervios en la boca del estómago. No sabiendo qué hacer, por el momento el Akatsuki se había ido pero ¿y si volvía?

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, haciendo que ella se pusiera tensa, se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que era Itachi que entraba con una bandeja de comida.

Una sensación de alivio y seguridad la invadió, pensaba que era extraño pero se sentía protegida con el cerca –Gracias- agradeció la Haruno, tomando la bandeja.

Itachi asintió levemente, camino a la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo –Cambia tus vendas- dijo, cerrando la puerta y yéndose.

Itachi se adentró en su propia habitación, aunque su semblante no lo demostrase se encontraba algo inquieto por la seguridad de Sakura con Hidan y Kakuzu en la guarida, pero estaba decidido a no dejar que nada malo le ocurriera.

* * *

Sakura se revolvía entre las sabanas, totalmente desesperada, un par de lágrimas surcaban su rostro mojando la almohada.

Una pesadilla la atormentaba.

Esta vez soñaba que aquellos hombres, a los que se enfrentó en la cueva, la violaban.

E Itachi no estaba para salvarla.

-Itachi- susurro en medio de ligeros sollozos.

Soñaba como un hombre se colocaba sobre ella, con ambas rodillas aprisionándole los costados de la cadera y tapándole fuertemente la boca con una mano.

El hombre se inclinó y le susurró al oído -¿Para qué quieres a la comadreja? Conmigo es más que suficiente-

Aquella voz fue suficiente para despertar de golpe a la Haruno. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que no todo era un sueño. El hombre de la cueva no estaba sobre ella, pero si la aprisionaba aquel hombre de cabellos plateados, miembro de Akatsuki.

-Mi nombre es Hidan y antes de sacrificarte, me divertiré un poco- susurro en su oído el Akatsuki.

Aun en la oscuridad ella podía distinguir el brillo de malicia en sus ojos y esa sonrisa burlona que lo acompañaba.

Quiso gritar, sin embargo sus gritos fueron ahogados por el agarre del Akatsuki sobre su boca. Agarro la muñeca que la aprisionaba, haciendo fuerzas para que la soltara, Hidan rechino los dientes cuando logro liberarse un poco no obstante el inmediatamente reforzó su captura colocando ambas manos sobre su boca.

Hidan se sentó sobre el vientre de ella logrando que lanzara un quejido ahogado y se detuviera en su intento por liberarse. El Akatsuki confundido por su reacción se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, retiro una de las manos que cubrían la boca de la Haruno y subió un poco la blusa oscura que ella vestía, dejando al descubierto un vendaje.

Observo a la chica, esta jadeaba ligeramente y fruncía el ceño –Ya veo, te duele ¿cierto?- susurro riéndose y clavándole fuertemente los dedos sobre el vendaje.

Sakura se arqueo de dolor, apretó fuertemente los ojos, Hidan seguía ejerciendo presión sobre las vendas e iba aumentando la fuerza con la que la estrujaba.

Sakura se retorcía debajo de él, sintiendo punzadas de dolor en varios puntos que él tocaba. En un intento desesperado por detenerlo lo aruño en el rostro dejando hilitos de sangre, consiguió el enfado de Hidan y que este hundiera más profundo y moviera violentamente sus dedos en el abdomen de la Haruno.

Sakura completamente desesperada por quitárselo de encima y con la vista ligeramente nublada, aprovecho que él no le había inmovilizado las piernas, y le dio un rodillazo justamente en la entrepierna, logrando que el Akatsuki por fin la soltara.

Hidan rodo sobre la cama y cayó al piso sosteniéndose la entrepierna -¡Maldita perra! ¡Me las pagaras!- grito arrodillándose.

Sakura aprovechando la situación corrió hacia la puerta de salida, entonces recordó que esta solo se abría por fuera, iba a golpearla y llamar a Itachi cuando esta se abrió apenas dándole tiempo de retroceder y no ser golpeada.

Sakura suspiro de alivio al ver a aquellos cabellos negros.

Itachi la miraba fijamente desde el umbral de la puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se lanzó a sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Itachi se quedó paralizado ante el abrazo, dudando si corresponderlo. La tomo suavemente de los hombros, la separo unos centímetros de él para examinarla de la cabeza a los pies y pregunto -¿Estas bien?-

Sakura solo asintió, tratando de controlar el temblar de sus manos.

Clavo furioso la mirada sobre Hidan, que se incorporaba aun con algo de dolor.

El cansancio había vencido un momento a Itachi, se quedó dormido después de estar tantas horas despierto y Hidan se había aprovechado, agradecía que al tener el sueño tan ligero unos suaves murmullos lo despertaron.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta activo el Sharingan.

Hidan se incorporó totalmente, mirando con odio y ansias de ver correr sangre a la Haruno, dispuesto a cobrar venganza por el golpe que le había dado.

Itachi coloco con gentileza detrás de él a Sakura, en un ademan de protegerla.

* * *

**Puede que alguien haya pensado que abandone el Fic pero déjenme decirles que no, :D por aquí ando todavía, es mas un día de estos les traeré una sorpresa que espero que les guste :)**

**Y aparte de la sorpresa, déjenme comentarles que ya tengo casi la mitad escrito del capitulo siguiente de este fic.**

**Aunque no estoy muy segura de cuando lo terminaría, ya que este lunes regreso a mi ultimo año de preparatoria, y la especialidad que elegí (físico-matemático) requiere mucha responsabilidad, agregando el hecho de que también haré mi ultimo trimestre de mis cursos de ingles, creo que estará un poco pesado pero puedo manejarlo. He leído fics de personas que estudian y actualizan constantemente, entonces me he dicho yo misma que yo quiero ser una persona de esas :D**

**Les comento que yo pensaba que este fic me tomaría menos tiempo terminarlo y tal vez avanzaría mas rápido la historia, pero como han notado no sera así. Tengo varias escenas planeadas es mi mente todavia juju, asi que nos seguiremos leyendo :D**

**Oh por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes estudia por las tardes? es que este año, en mi prepa, se estudia unicamente por las tardes, y toda mi vida he estudiado por las mañanas me preguntaba si acaso ¿es mejor? No se, tengo esa duda xD**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Lixy-chan: No te desesperes, probablemente en el próximo capitulo Sakura le diga adiós al sello, y tienes razon Itachi no la dañaria, me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capitulo, gracias por el review :)**

**Lirilara1993: hahahaha a mi igual me encanta ese Itachi dominante, es tan... sexy *-* **

**MarianUchiha: Claro, ese fue el punto del capitulo anterior, demostrar que el no la lastimaria despues de todo, aunque tambien queria un contacto fisico asi por mero capricho mio xD y demonios me lees la mente, pero tienes razon, justamente ya tengo un plan en mente como ella podria ganarse su lentamente su confianza, ya sabes que eso traería mas escenas Itasaku's de por medio *-* (lo que mas amo escribir), y de hecho creo que tu comentario hacia Hidan (sobre todo viendo lo que paso en este capitulo) fue acertado e incluso predicaste lo que pasaría, muchas gracias por tu review, te comento que me encanta leerlos por tus comentarios siempre tan observadores y atinados :) un beso**

**Trafalgar: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y desearme suerte en mis vacaciones ^^, me alegra tanto que te guste lo que sale de mi retorcida mente .-. hahaha gracias por tu review :D**

**Vampire-andrea: tu review me ha hecho reir xD, y si tienes razon no lo debio de haber atacado pero ya sabes lo que dicen, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, o algo asi he oido xD gracias por el review!**

**Diana: Gracias :D me alegra que te guste el fic! gracias por el review!**

**Y gracias a todas las personas que leen todas mis ocurrencias ^^**

** Y a todas aquellas personas que les guste el arte, pasen y chequen un video que hice (es un speed art) /QnkM03qvIzI copien y peguen ^^ agradeceria mucho que lo vieran. **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola estimados lectores!**

**Dios mío, esta vez sí que me he tardado, más de un mes, disculpen . más sin embargo no me había dado el tiempo para escribir un poco, ya tenía la mitad del capítulo pero hoy lo he completado y se los traigo recién hecho. ;)**

**Muchos factores evitaban que escribiera entre ellos la preparatoria (este ha sido el año más pesado de todos u.u) mi último trimestre de inglés, un chico., los exámenes que se suponían empezarían hoy 23 de septiembre pero se han pospuesto quien sabe para cuándo, les cuento que la semana pasada mi país fue azotado por dos huracanes, "Manuel" e "Ingrid", y me ha tocado por primera vez, vivir en experiencia propia el paso de un huracán, ("Manuel"), y todas las devastaciones que traen consigo. **

**Prácticamente mi municipio estuvo en el ojo del huracán, y aunque no fuimos tan afectados como en Guerrero (un estado de Mex .) siempre dejo 3 muertos en mi estado, muchísimas casas destrozadas e inundadas y miles de damnificados. Les cuento que al día siguiente Salí a las calles y era horrible ver cómo había muchísimos arboles caídos, postes doblados, casas inundadas y tanta cantidad de agua. Gracias a dios mi familia no sufrió ninguna pérdida ni material ni humana, pero es triste ver como otras familias si, les pido por medio de esta página, si son del país de México y tienen la posibilidad de donar algo, lo que sea, lo hagan. Son demasiadas personas las afectadas por la madre naturaleza. Justamente mañana nos convocaron para ser voluntarios entregando despensas a comunidades incomunicadas, y claro que ire. **

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer ^^ **

**Y ¡a disfrutar el capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-¡Maldito seas Comadreja! Esa perra me la pagara- grito Hidan, apuntando a la Haruno.

Sakura miraba atentamente a Hidan, no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus habilidades ni nada por el estilo, pero por la forma en que disfruto estrujar su vendaje y verla sufrir, podía afirmar claramente que era un sádico. Ahora Itachi se enfrentaría a él y eso solo aumentaba sus nervios, si se veía empujado a usar sus técnicas oculares solo empeoraría su salud.

Hidan, rápidamente, antes de que Itachi lo atrapara en un genjutsu, se llevó a la boca la yema de los dedos índice y medio, lamiéndolos. Manchados ligeramente de sangre, que había conseguido por la presión que ejerció sobre el vendaje de Sakura. Itachi miro estupefacto como Hidan ingería aquella sangre, Sakura por su parte miraba confundida la escena.

Itachi sabía de la inmortalidad de Hidan y de sus habilidades incluyendo la maldición, mas era la primera vez que lo veía hacerla.

Abrió los ojos como platos, cuando viro su cabeza y miro a Sakura por el hombro, sosteniéndose el vientre, comprendiendo de dónde provenía aquella sangre. Sakura sintió un hueco en el estómago cuando Itachi la miró de aquella forma.

Itachi volvió su atención al frente rápidamente. Hidan ya había adquirido la apariencia de Shinigami, con piel oscura y marcas blancas, Itachi tenía entendido que cualquier herida que Hidan recibiera, Sakura la sufriría por igual.

-¡¿Te vas a quedar mirándome nada más Uchiha?! ¡¿No piensas atacarme?!- rio emocionado Hidan.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, analizando la situación, no podía atacar directamente a Hidan, entonces debía descubrir la forma de deshacer la maldición o el punto débil de esta. Algo dibujado a los pies de Hidan llamo su atención, apenas se notaba por la poca luz de la habitación, esforzando su vista se percató de que en realidad eran los trazos de un circulo con un triángulo invertido en el centro, Hidan lo había dibujado en el momento que entro a la habitación donde dormía la Haruno para evitar retrasos.

Entonces Itachi tuvo una idea.

Hidan rechino los dientes enfadado ante la mirada escudriñadora por parte de Itachi -Ya veo, entonces lo hare yo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad y locura, acto seguido se dio a sí mismo un fuerte golpe seco en el vientre.

Se escuchó el gemido ahogado por parte de Sakura y como sus rodillas chocaron violentamente contra el piso, mientras sostenía su vientre y jadeaba. Comprendió inmediatamente en qué consistía la técnica de Hidan.

Hidan no borraba aquella sonrisa macabra de su rostro, después de todo el dolor se convertía en éxtasis.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, Hidan busco entre su atuendo, encontrando aquella vara que se comprimía haciéndola de un tamaño apto para traerla siempre consigo mismo en todo momento, esta se desplego completamente convirtiéndola en una arma mortal.

Hidan rio escandalosamente y antes de que pudiera siquiera alzar el artefacto con intenciones de apuñalarse a sí mismo, el chirrido de metal contra metal se hizo presente, un kunai detuvo la trayectoria.

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, con sus armas forcejeando por igual, pequeñas chispas alcanzaron a verse nítidamente, y sus miradas, completamente gélidas y furiosas.

-¿Quién demonios es esa perra para que la protejas así?- pregunto Hidan con enfado.

-Ya te lo dije, no es tu asunto- contesto y con un movimiento brusco consiguió que el arma de Hidan volara por los aires completamente fuera de su alcance, acto seguido le propino una patada en el hombro cuidando la fuerza de esta, no lo suficiente para romperle un hueso pero si para desplazarlo fuera del circulo varios metros y estrellarlo contra la pared.

Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor en el hombro, había podido sentir claramente como el pie de Itachi impactaba contra Hidan. Se sostuvo el hombro y levanto la vista encontrándose con la mirada del Uchiha clavada en ella. Itachi había tirado un kunai a la mejilla del Akatsuki haciéndole un ligero corte, y al ver que la mejilla de Sakura no sufría ninguna alteración, supo cuál era el punto débil de la técnica.

Hidan se incorporó claramente molesto, dejo que el golpe de Itachi lo golpeara a propósito para causarle dolor a la chica más nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacerle salir del círculo.

-Ya te diste cuenta ¿no?- farfullo el peli plateado molesto haciendo alusión al porqué del corte en su mejilla –Vaya que eres listo comadreja, pero eso no salvara a esa estúpida de una muerte lenta y dolorosa- rio maliciosamente, acto seguido descolgó su guadaña de su espalda y la lanzo directo hacia Itachi. El Uchiha con mucha facilidad esquivo, sin embargo siguiendo la trayectoria del arma con la vista, se dio cuenta cual era el nuevo objetivo de esta.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio el arma acercándose, sentía las piernas entumecidas e imposibles de realizar cualquier movimiento, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

Mas sin embargo nunca llego, abrió los ojos encontrándose rodeada de un aura brillante y morado, una mano huesuda detuvo a la guadaña a escasos centímetros de incrustarse en su piel, siguió la trayectoria de los huesos de lo que parecía ser un antebrazo con la vista, percatándose de la misma aura que rodeaba a Itachi.

Itachi estaba comenzando a cansarse de los juegos de Hidan, dirigió su mirada hacia Hidan y cerró los ojos –En los próximos días…- dijo Itachi abriendo los ojos, haciendo contacto visual –Tu mente será torturada-

Hidan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el ambiente que los rodeaba cambio drásticamente, ahora todo era a escalas de grises, con un cielo obscuro y rojizo, Hidan completamente paralizado y sentía como miles de agujas, espadas y kunais se incrustaban en su piel una y otra vez, trayendo consigo un dolor imposible de ignorar, maldecía internamente, el disfrutaba el dolor sobre todo cuando realizaba su ritual, pero esto sobrepasaba sus límites.

* * *

Las rodillas de Hidan chocaron abruptamente contra el duro concreto, jadeaba y apenas se mantenía consciente, fue cuestión de segundos cuando el resto de su cuerpo cedió ante la fuerza de gravedad.

Itachi jadeo pero con una inhalación profunda controlo su propia respiración, el Susanoo hacía tiempo que había desaparecido. Le dio la espalda al cuerpo inerte de Hidan y se dirigió hasta Sakura, sintiéndose un poco culpable al verla sostener inconscientemente su hombro. Hincándose a su lado, pregunto -¿Puedes ponerte en pie?-

Sakura seguía con la vista fija en Hidan esperaba que de un momento a otro este se levantara y se abalanzara contra Itachi, mas sin embargo Hidan seguía tendido en el piso.

Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Sakura, Itachi realizo un par de sellos con ambas manos. Fue entonces cuando ella salió de su ensimismamiento y con un sobresalto llevo su mirada hacia su antebrazo, donde tenía una extraña sensación de cosquillas, dándose cuenta de que las marcas de sellado de chackra desaparecían.

Levanto la mirada atónita hacia el Uchiha encontrándose con unos obscuros ojos mirándola fijamente. El, por su parte se puso de pie y le extendió una mano como apoyo, ella, aun atónita, acepto inmediatamente el apoyo y con algo de esfuerzo logro que sus piernas torpemente respondieran, poniéndose lentamente de pie.

Ambos aún seguían con la mirada perdida en la del otro, incapaces de romper el contacto visual, de hablar y aun con el cálido agarre de sus manos.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- pregunto una voz ronca y grave, acercándose a la pareja. Interrumpiendo el momento, Itachi rompió el contacto visual y retiro su mano como si le quemase del contacto que hasta el momento había tenido con la kunoichi.

-Hazme el favor de llevártelo- pidió el Uchiha a Kakuzu señalando dentro de la habitación.

Kakuzu aun sin mirar el posible escenario que se encontraba dentro de la habitación supo a qué se refería el Uchiha –Que idiota- mascullo con molestia, refiriéndose a su compañero de Akatsuki.

Itachi poso una mano sobre la espalda de Sakura haciéndola caminar, dejando atrás aquella habitación. Ella esperaba no volver a ver nunca más en su vida a Hidan.

Mientras Itachi la conducía por interminables pasillos a paso regular y calmado, Sakura realizo un sello y chackra color verde comenzó a emerger de su mano, diciéndose a sí misma cuanto extrañaba esa sensación llevo su mano hasta su vientre, comenzando la labor de curación.

Ella mordió su lengua cuando una punzada de dolor la invadió y dio un traspié que no pasó desapercibido para Itachi y evitando que la Haruno cayera afirmo el agarre de su espalda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-Si- respondió ella, levanto la mirada y ante los ligeros resplandores verdes que se proyectaban en el rostro de Itachi, noto como sus ojeras estaban más marcadas y su rostro había envejecido varios años, en sus ojos se denotaba el cansancio que trataba de ocultar –Necesitas descansar- hablo Sakura mientras se detenían frente a una puerta.

-Entra- ordeno el Uchiha ignorándola y abrió la puerta, a lo que ella obedeció. La habitación claramente era más amplia iluminada y ordenada, contaba con varios muebles extra que no tenía la suya. Sakura detuvo la curación de su herida, esta se había convertido en apenas un corte superficial que no representaba molestia alguna.

-Dormirás hoy aquí- le comunico el Akatsuki, ella lo miro sorprendida, podía afirmar con certeza que Itachi no la dañaría, pero la idea de dormir junto a él, en la misma cama, le parecía algo incomoda, el, al ver la mirada que ella le dio, agrego –Puedes dormir en la cama-

Sakura negó con la cabeza a lo que Itachi frunció el ceño ante la negativa -¿No?- cuestiono.

-No- afirmo ella, agregando antes de que el pudiese hablar –Tú eres el que necesita descansar-

Itachi la miro atónito, Sakura se había dado cuenta de cuan cansado se encontraba, iba a replicar pero un ardor insistente en su pecho lo interrumpió y lo hizo doblarse ligeramente hacia delante presionando el lugar que le molestaba.

Sakura rápidamente se posiciono a su lado y lo condujo hasta la cama sin ninguna queja por parte del Akatsuki, sentándose en el borde de la cama una tos molesta e insistente lo invadió.

-Así que… ¿esto es lo que pasa después de que usas el Sharingan?- pregunto Sakura colocándose a un lado del Uchiha.

-Si- murmuro con esfuerzo su voz apenas perceptible por la mano que cubría su boca.

Sakura observo al Uchiha, tenía la apariencia de alguien débil y enfermo. Llevo una mano hasta el pecho de Itachi –Esto ayudara- dijo ella y su mano comenzó a impregnarse de chackra, aliviando las molestias que él pudiese tener.

Itachi miraba fijamente como ella se concentraba en la mano sobre su pecho, aun sobre la tela podía sentir la calidez de su piel, y ante la proximidad de sus cuerpos podía oler el perfume que ella desprendía, un aroma dulce, fresco y embriagador.

Ella era incapaz de despegar la vista de su propia mano, debido a que sentía la mirada del Uchiha clavada en ella, no se sentía capaz de poder soportar la forma en que la miraban los obscuros ojos –Listo, ahora descansa- le ordeno retirando su mano y alejándose un poco, evitando el contacto visual.

-¿Dónde dormirás?- pregunto Itachi, sentía que aquella molestia en su pecho se había esfumado más sin embargo aún se sentía fatigado y todavía se encontraba dispuesto a dejarla dormir a ella en la cómoda cama.

-Tú solo duérmete- afirmo frunciendo el ceño.

Itachi sabiendo que una discusión no llevaría a nada, pues ella no cedería, acato la orden en silencio y se recostó dándole la espalda.

Fue cuestión de minutos lo que le llevo quedarse dormido debido a la fatiga. Sakura se había limpiado un poco en el baño retirando aquella venda ensangrentada y había traído consigo una silla de madera hasta el borde de la cama, donde se sentó observando la espalda del Uchiha.

Por el suave y profundo vaivén del torso de él, podía afirmar que había caído en un profundo sueño.

Cruzo los brazos por el pecho, si bien el una vez había cuidado su sueño ahora era su turno.

* * *

**Bueno el siguiente capítulo no tengo idea de para cuándo estará, si este lo he podido escribir porque justamente mi escuela es albergue y tengo ya cinco días sin clases y probablemente siga sin clases en los próximos tres días, aparte de que no tengo muy bien planteado el capítulo que sigue, sé a dónde quiero llegar pero aun no tengo marcado muy bien el camino a tomar, solo espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que me escriban que les pareció :D**

**Tratare de por lo menos estarles trayendo un capitulo por mes, con la escuela se me hace imposible pensar en otras actividades que no sea estudiar :c**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Cerezo de la luna-Haruno: jajajaja si le pateo el trasero, gracias por tu review :D**

**Lirilara1993: ¡gracias por el review!**

**Vampire Andrea: jajajajaja tu review si que me ha hecho reir, y tienes razón dos veces ya de que casi la violan D: que mala soy xd ¡gracias por el review!**

**Vanessa121010: Gracias que linda :D gracias por dejar review**

**MarianitaUchiha: Dios mio todo tu review fue hermoso, y vaya que has acertado en todo :D pareciera como si pudieses leer mi mente hahaha, por cierto ya te pago los pañuelos que te debo por el otro fic c:, y no te preocupes, tu review es bien recibido cuando puedas linda, de verdad se aprecia ^^ muchas gracias por tus comentarios y seguir esta historia desde que comenzó :D**

**RedDemon21: gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme :D y vaya que sí, es como si tu dia fuera partido en dos :( pero me estoy acostumbrando y sigo tus consejos de organizarme, hasta el momento me ha funcionado C: ¡gracias por el review! **

**Kidloco: gracias por el review :)**

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha: oh bienvenida :D muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y como te habrás dado cuenta no fue muerte a Hidan pero si tortura xd gracias por el review :D**

**Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic :D**

**Nos vemos**

**-Yada**


End file.
